


Goddamn Apocalypse

by Birdy_f



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: :), Angst, F/M, Lots of it, Minor Injuries, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, enjoy, if you like it leave a comment, obviously thee are zombies, probs a kid of stuff i forgot to mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: Operation Bite Mark end up in a crash; both getting separated from the group as well as injured. Mack and Murphy are saved by a mysterious figure....it's kinda obvious.
Relationships: Addison Carver/Mack Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Goddamn Apocalypse

Warren looked out of the window; the roads were littered with the walking dead. Their car was tipped over, 10K was almost injured whilst trying to protect Doc and poor Addy dislocated her finger! All in all, the team was screwed.

They were lucky enough to find an abandoned building, a broken down Pharmacy that had seen better days. The team barricaded the doors and windows - locking themselves in whilst trying to keep the Z’s out.

They were all low on ammo; 10K lost his chain that he somehow always kept in his pants. Warren lost her beloved machete whilst trying to keep Doc’s back covered. Warren lost Murphy. Addy and Mack lost each other; the poor guy was somewhere out there, maybe he was dead. Hopefully he was safe. Maybe he found Murphy and they were both safe? Nobody knew and everyone was on high alert until they were safe.

“This is such bullshit!” Addy screamed, finally fed up with waiting. “If none of you will save Mack then I’ll go cause no way in hell am I leaving him in this goddamn apocalypse!” Doc put his arms around Addy and pulled her close to his chest, nodding not so subtly to Warren as he took the younger woman away. Warren sighed deeply at the resounding echoes of Addy screaming to be let go.

“God,” Warren cursed. “Fucking Puppies and Kittens.”

* * *

Mack was pissed off. Actually, that was an understatement. Mack was going to kill Murphy next time he sees that man. The bloody idiot decided to shout at Warren taking her mind and eyes off the road which took the rest of them into a massive horde of zombies! 

Honestly that man really needed to sort his life out and see the fucking reality for what it is: A shit show.

It wasn’t like Mack was going to live to kill Murphy. No, he was surrounded and was definitely going to die. He never even got a chance to say goodbye to Addy; or Doc. Not even Warren or that rat of a boy 10K.

Currently, the blond was hiding out in some upturned car covered in both blood and glass. Who’s blood? He wasn’t sure. 

He heard gunshots, snarling from something that wasn’t a zombie. But his group didn’t have any bullets left. Not even 10K who never seemed to run out. So his question was, who the _hell_ was shooting and what the _fuck_ was snarling?!

Mack closed his eyes and covered his ears as the shots rang louder. He refused to acknowledge the fact that this may be the end for him. He was _not_ crying because he was _not_ going to die. He wasn’t crying. Not one salty drop would fall from his eyes. _He was not weak! He was not crying!_

The gunshots were finally over and he could hear the crunch of boots over glass quickly approach him. He opened his eyes at the sudden stop and looked up to see a pair of knee caps at his eye level.

“I would crouch down lower,” the voice said - a very timid voice. “But that would mean I would get glass in my knees and I really don't want that.” She - definitely a she - held her hand out and he took it, grateful for help.

Once he got to his feet, a slight stumble from his twisted ankle, he saw who his saviour was. He wiped at his eyes and rose an eybrown because how was someone so _small_ his so called saviour?

She came up to about his chest, she looked to be about twelve or maybe thirteen but when he got a good look at the girl, a really good look, he could tell she was about seventeen years old; her face was too mature for this cold world. She honestly looked to be thirteen, her hair was pulled back into pigtails for god sake!

Her raven hair was matted in bloody curls, both her pigtails almost falling apart, and her skin, although peachy and white, was stained a horrific red that really didn’t look good on her. Her shirt was ripped and her straps had seen better days, both shredded to almost nothing and falling off her shoulders. Her jeans were tucked into her boots and, of course, they were also stained.

She looked up at him with piercing brown eyes and smirked. “You just got saved by a midget.” She laughed at the surprised face he pulled, his eyes too large for his sockets. “I’m just pulling your leg. My name's Charlotte but my friends call me Lottie. Lottie St. Michaël…” she trailed off with a distant look and her fists clenched. 

He had seen Addy with the same look a thousand times; she was going back to pre-z. Way back to when she was probably smaller and less able to defend herself. 

Mack cleared his throat and she looked back at him with a gleaming smile as if she hadn't just spaced out. “If you don't mind, I need to find my friends. Have you seen a red head run by lately, or an old guy with a skinny white boy that kinda looks like a rat?” 

She shook her head and Mack’s hope left his body. “The only person I’ve seen today is this blue looking dude, and you.”

“Oh my God! You have Murphy!” He shouted, delighted that the asshole had survived; not that he would admit it.

“Oh, so that’s his name. I just called him a smurf. I’ll probs forget it later but thanks for telling me.” Lottie giggled and Mack smiled at the young girl. “He’s back at my hideout, if you want I can take you there, give you some food and a weapon so you can find your friends?” She smiled and began to walk away, clearly knowing Mack was going to follow her.

They walked for about five minutes before a large German Shepherd came bumbling over to them, it’s tongue hanging out and Mack's gun in it's mouth.

"Hey! That's my gun!" He said, gaining her attention as he pointed to the dog that was picking up speed.

Lottie’s eyes lit up and she ran to the great big beast, taking the weapon from him and handing it back to Mack. 

“I was starting to wonder where you got to,” she looked up at Mack and smiled again - _God,_ Mack thought. _Was her jaw seriously not hurting from that much smiling?_

“Hey, you - I still don’t know your name, by the way, dude - this is Trigger. Trigger, this is the guy we saved earlier.” 

Trigger barked happily before running away again. “Does he usually do that?” Mack pointed in the direction the dog went. “And my name’s Mack.”

“Trigger's scouting the area by my hideout to make sure we are free of any Z’s; and nice to meet ya Mack. Short for anything?”

“Just Mack,” he paused awkwardly for a moment before looking down at her again. “Thanks for, ya know, everything back there.”

“No problem. Us people need to stick together.” They walked in silence before arriving at a run down bar, the sign discarded somewhere else and the door barricades with nails on the handle and chair legs nailed onto the wood of the door. “We get in through the back, safer that way in case anyone tries to rob me.”

“Smart,” he found himself saying as he followed the teen into the building.

“This place used to belong to my dad before he passed, I took refuge in it and considering I’m still alive," She paused for a second before mumbling under her breath: "Obviously, that was such a stupid thing to say." She shook her head before talking louder than before. "I like to think it’s pretty alright.” She kicked a door open with her boot, using her hand to type in the passcode. “Home sweet home.”

Macks jaw dropped at what he saw. Hundreds of toilet rolls, boxes upon boxes of bullets and hundreds of tinned and canned food. Gallons of water and even a few wine boxes were stacked up in a corner near another door. 

“This is _fucking_ awesome. So this is how you’ve survived so long?” Mack whistles in approval and placed his hand on Lottie’s shoulder. “You’re doing pretty well for yourself, kid.”

“Thanks. It’s all I have of my dad left.” She turned on him and pointed to another side door - why where there two fire exits and one entrance to the actual bar? “Through here is your friend, come. Follow. But be quiet I had to knock out your friend.” She looks back at him with a confused smile. “He talks too much for my liking.”

Mack let out a muffled laugh from behind his hand and nodded in agreement. “He can be such an inconsiderate prick at times, glad you know now.”

She pushed open a door as quietly as she could to reveal and R.V. parked out back. “Put him in my room, please excuse the mess.” She quickly showed him where Murphy was - not that Mack was that bothered about the blue bastard- before pointing to another door. “Got a working shower but it’s just cold water, really sorry about that.” 

Mack hugged the girl loosely; “I think you are a gift sent from God.” She giggled as he walked away leaving Lottie to sort out ammo, weapons and guns for Mack and his friends.

* * *

Addy was scared - no, scratch that: she was fucking _terrified_. Mack was still out there, quiet likely dead, and they were about to go out there blind without anything to defend themselves with apart from a couple of chairs and maybe some over the counter drugs with definitely wouldn’t help any if them.

So, yeah. Addy was scared and with a great reason. But she trusted Warren as a friend and therefore, Addy trusted the woman's judgment so she was going to put on the bravest face she had and fight for Mack. She wasn’t too bothered by Murphy, that blue asshole could die for all she cared - it would be a shame if he died but still, he wasn’t what Addy missed.

Just as they were about to leave, in walked Mack with….wet hair?! He was in fresh clothes and smelled like banana.

_What the hell?!_

“What the hell happened to you, Mack?” Warren asked, hugging the man to her chest before Doc took over, slapping the man hard on the back. 

“I met this nice girl, she saved me from a bunch of Z’s. She has Murphy in recovery and, this is the best thing, she has weapons!” His face lit up like a child on christmas. “Loads of 'em, and ammo. Isn’t this just great!”

10K coughed, knocking his fist against a table twice to grab everyone’s attention. Mack rose an eyebrow in question.

“You’re wet.”

“No shit, Ten Thousand. I had a shower.”

“She has a working shower!?” Addy finally spoke up, running and pulling Mack closer to her, inhaling his fresh scent with a watery smile.

“Yeah! And a shit ton of food, water too. Hell she lives in a bar and an R.V.! This girl is a life saver.”

Warren, finally glad to know her friend was alive, took control of the situation. She pointed at Mack and said: “Take us to her.”

* * *

Alvin Bernent Murphy was loving life. He had a comfy bed, a can of beans and a slice of dry toast. Hell, he even had a working toilet! He wished this would never end.

No more Warren, no more bratty 10K! No more fucking California!

“A guy could get used to this.”

A quiet knock on the door revealed a small teen - she really was tiny, what the fuck - with black wet hair pulled back into a low ponytail. “Hi. Sorry, I never caught your name, but I just need to change your bandages.” She edged closer and closed the door behind her. 

“What do you mean?”

“You took a pretty hard fall and you’ve got some stitches on your back.” Murphy’s hand flew to his back where there were indeed stitches across his back, covered with dried blood and bandages. “I still don’t have your name, and I can’t keep calling you Papa Smurf.”

Murphy gawked at the name; feeling both outraged and amused that she had the balls to call him that. 

“Murphy. My name is Murphy. And you are?”

She quickly changed the bandages around the man, wiping away the blood and ignoring the bite marks - which really surprised him because she didn’t scream, not even a gasp.

“I've seen your marks earlier," she confessed, looking up at him for a small moment with an awkward smile. "I cried like a little bitch. And I’m Charlotte but everyone calls me Lottie.”

She smiled and left him alone in the bed, whispering a short “goodbye” as she relocated the door. He fell back asleep before being rudely interrupted by another knock. Not on his door but on the front door.

He wasn’t going to move, the short stack could go ahead and sort it out. She could make whatever zombie it was leave him alone. 

He could hear the girl mumble under her breath and he would feel pity for her - truly, he would - but she was nothing to him, a stranger who was a fool to help him. A foolish survivor that became his foolish saviour.

“Hey. Mack!” 

_Great,_ Murphy thought, supressing a moan, rolling over and burying his head under the covers. _The cavalry have arrived!_

“...nice to meet you all. I’m glad you’ve found your family, Mack. If you're looking for Papa Smurf he’s in my room. If anyone needs to use the bathroom to freshen up, use the one across from my room. The one in the pub really isn’t great.”

He heard a loud shuffle outside and everyone made their way around to where Murphy was.

_3_

_2_

_1_

“Murphy you big blue asshole!”

_Showtime_

“Ah, Warren. Nice to see you. Doc, Addy; your looking as lovely as ever. Where’s that sharp shooter of yours, Doc? Is he dead yet?”

“I’m here you idiot.” Ten Thousand shouted from the miniature kitchen. Murphy could hear Lottie laughing from wherever she was. Why did she find the kid funny and not him?!

They were all interrupted by a dog barking. A loud and repeated sound that grew closer by the second.

“It’s Trigger!” Lottie whistled loudly and the barking stopped. The R.V. shifted with a sudden weight change and a rather large German Shepherd cane bundling into Murphy’s new room.

“Get this mangy mutt out of my room!” Murphy screamed. Flicking the dog in it’s nose which only seemed to make him more excited.

“Murphy.” Warren warned, hands on her hips and eyebrows frowned.

“What?!” He whined, already fed up with everyone and everything!

“First of all,” Lottie started off, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted the comforter and the large dog surges up next to her on the bed, much to Murphy's displeasure. 

“This is not your bed, it’s mine and you know that. Second of all, call my dog a mangy mutt again and I will personally beat you up, dislocate both your kneecaps so you can't walk or run. Then, I'll snap all your fingers so you can't pull a fuckin' trigger and then, I'll leave you for dead! Get the picture?”

She was met with silence but everyone had looked at him expectedly.

“I said: get the picture? Well, do you? Murphy?”

“Yes.” He mumbled, his words so quiet it would have taken a miracle for anyone to catch them.

It just so happened that Lottie seemed to be a walking, talking, living miracle. She smiled and thanked him before looking at the others.

“I guess you wanna know something?” They all nodded. “Anyone got any questions?” Again, they all nodded. “Cool, one question each. I like to keep everyone on their toes.”

Warren went first, taking the initiative. “Where’s your family, or the group you traveled with?”

“They’ve turned and been mercied. I had to kill them all. We made a pact you see, we took them to the forest around back and tied them down. One bullet to the brain.” Nobody commented on the tear Lottie had to wipe away.

Doc went next. “If you’re all alone, how the hell do you have so much?”

“I never said I was alone. I have Trigger,” she gestured to the dog. Everyone exchanged looks. “Trigger basically helped me through everything after my Mom died. My dad was Pre-Z. Taught me everything I know. Ya know, survival skills.”

Addy hugs the girl, Lottie wasn’t sure why but she accepted it gratefully . “Okay, my question for you is, are you safe here?”

“Safe,” she chuckled. “Yes. Bored, definitely.” She rubbed her fingers between Triggers ear. “You would think growing up with the military that a zombie apocalypse would be exciting for me. Trust me when I say that it really is a bore.”

“Hey, I’ve got a question.” Everyone turned to look at Mack and Addy. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

“What the fuck?!”

The room fell silent.

“You were, what? Twelve? Eleven when this all started?”

“Yeah, I guess. That doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that I’m alive. Right? I’ve made it this far on my own, I’ve got an R.V. and enough food for twenty men, no chance I’m gonna die unless some zombie comes and munches on my brain like some fat guy at Subway.” She was chuckling but her eyes were watery, her heart was breaking.

Nobody spoke up.

“Anyone gonna y’all or am I just gonna sit with y’all in silence?!” She was begging; it was clear that this girl - this poor child - needed someone in her life who didn’t just bark 24/7.

10K steps forward and looks down at the girl. “Do you want to come with us?” It was the first time he had actually spoken to someone who wasn't in the group. Addy smiled wetly and Mack was practically begging her to take it - even if he didn't move or speak, it was clear the girl had grown on him.

Murphy, the blue asshole that he was, tried to protest but Warren slapped him hard.

“You try anything and the only way California will have you is in a body bag.” 

“Please.” 10K held out his hand to her.

“Sure.”

Everyone smiled, whether it was in pity or happiness she didn’t know, and 10K helped her up off the bed.

“Okay people!” Warren shouted. “We gotta get moving; Operation Bite Mark, move out!”


End file.
